Speechless
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 13 of 15. Knives slowly begins a relationship with Millie and finds that his infatuation is deeper than he believed.
1. Chapter 1

Speechless

Part One

Accepting my lot in life was not easy. I was surrounded by humans. The annoyance and faults of the race was fading. They were beginning to grow on me.

Humans had a certain charm to them. The kind ones do. The families who love each other and take care of each other.

I still hated most humans. The ones that hurt and abuse others soured my mood and made my blood boil.

I find Vash is correct when it came to humans, not all are bad. And this not only disturbed me but also confused me.

For over a century, I hated humans, only dealing with them when I had to.

But now I'm around them all of the time. And although I rarely go out to time, I couldn't go alone anyway. Only with Vash.

What I experienced at home, what I saw at home was changing my opinions of humans.

Mathew was a prime example of one of the good humans. He was too young to be evil. He was an innocent. He was a little cherub, all smiles and giggles. And every time he saw me he smiled. It's almost like he sees some good in me.

The toddler trusted me. I want to believe that he could trust me. I've done so much to hurt his race But every time I see him and he smiles, I can not help but to return the smile. The child was bringing out the best in me and that's probably why I saved him for being attacked by a frightened Thomas last month.

His mother was another story. She brought out another side of me. I found her to be an annoying creature. Even though I told her not to, I still found her staring at me whenever she could. It was because of this I began to stare at her in return and I was beginning to find her be beautiful woman, inside and out.

When she didn't see me, she smiled more. Her laugh was intoxicating. Her childishness was appealing and her protectiveness of her son was admirable.

When I thought about her, I smiled. I was beginning to desire her company in many ways. I wanted her to look at me, to smile at me. I wanted to make her smile and laugh.

I was beginning to lust for her. More times tan not I was dreaming sexual dreams with the tall woman as my partner. And what shocked me, what really should have bothered me. I wanted to be with her as her spouse and a father to her son.

END OF PT.1


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

One day, mine and Millie's relationship took a giant leap forward. Well, at least my feelings for the blasted woman-child changed.

It all happened on a day when we were home alone. My brother and his woman had gone out in a rush, to do what, I did not care to ask.

The tall woman, Millie, did not have anything to do that day, besides watch her child.

And I did not like leaving the house.

So, we were alone, well practically.

We ignored each other for the majority of the day. Sometimes I would catch the woman staring at me. I couldn't believe she would still stare at me after she was caught. What really surprised me, I did not bring up my irritation to her after that first time. And another shock, was that I didn't mind,

So, we found ourselves seated next to each other at the kitchen table. Mathew was next to his mother, in his high chair, eating the food she had prepared for him.

I held my tea in my right hand, sipping from it occasionally and my left hand rested on the table next to Millie's right. I had no clue how close our hands were to touching. And when our hands actually touched, we did not notice, not until Mathew was finished with his meal and Millie went to lift him from his high chair. It was her hand moving away from mine that made us look down at our connection.

We quickly moved our hands away, Millie with a gasp.

"Sorry," she mumbled before taking her son into her arms and hurrying out of the room.

I continued to sit at the table, my eyes staring into nothing. It was at this time that I realized I wanted something other than my brother's devotion and allegiance, my sisters' freedom, and the destruction of humanity. I wanted a companion, someone who loves me like the small woman loved Vash.

I wanted love, I wanted loyalty, I wanted trust, and I knew Millie Thompson was the woman who could give me what I wanted.

END OF PT. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

With my mind made up, I decided to go and get what I wanted. I rose from my seat and stormed into Millie's room. The woman gasped and Mathew giggled from his crib.

"What's wrong, Mr. Knives?" Millie asked.

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong," I answered. "I'm a man who wants what he wants when he wants it."

"Oh," Millie said in a small frightened voice. "An-And what do you want?"

"I want a lot of things. I want my relationship with my brother to be like it was before I caused the ships to fall. I want him to be happy with that infernal woman of his. I want to care for you son as if he were my own. And most importantly, I want you. I want you to be mine.

Millie was frozen to the spot. I could tell she could not find the words to respond to my out burst.

I smiled confidently at her as I walked up to her. I grabbed her face between my hands and kissed her, clumsily. It was my first kiss.

A minute passed and my lips continued to touch her soft ones. I had no intention of stopping until I got my fill.

It was near the second minute mark when she got over her shock and, to my surprise began to kiss me back.

It was the most wonderful feeling of bliss I ever felt. I was in heaven.

For the first time in my life I felt something other than hatred. For the first time, I felt love. I had fallen in love with Millie.

END OF SPEECHLESS.


End file.
